Super Ty 64
by Typerson
Summary: Humorous Walkthrough For Super Mario 64 staring Ty!
1. Its me, Ty the Hedgehog!

1 "Hey!" A voice yelled. "Wake up! Your on camera ya know!" A pair of blood red eyes reacted to the voice and slowly opened. "W-where am I?"

"You've reached Princess Toadstool's castle via warp pipe!" The voice was coming from a strange turtle on a cloud.

"Who?" Came the reaction as the floating turtle talked about controllers.

"...Now head for the castle!"

"Where?"

"Over there!"

"Why?"

"She offered you cake!"

"What!" He yelled, taking of down the walkway. He slowed down taking in the scenery...

A flock of birds flew over the waterfall onto the top of the largest castle the figure said has ever seen. "Whoa! This Toadstool lady lives in pretty ok place if you ask me!" He said, picking up the pace to start up the bridge. The turtle came back around and pointed his camera at his face.

"Good afternoon. The Lakitu Bros., here, reporting from just outside the Princesses castle. Ty has just arrived and we'll be filming the action live as he enters the castle and pursues the missing power stars."

Ty realized that he was wearing a midnight blue cap with a'T' in the middle of the same color, a pair of white gloves he is rarely seen without anyway, a simple pair of brown work shoes, nondescript blue overalls with yellow buttons, and a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt under the overalls. He was still his hedgehog self at the least. "...for now, reporting live, this has been the Lakitu Bros." With that final statement, he flew behind Ty.

Ty shook it off and continued over the bridge and in the door.


	2. Big Bob-omb on the summit

1"Hmmmm, something's not quite right here... It's so quiet..." Shaking off his uneasy premonition, Ty steps into the silent castle, where he is greeted by a deep voice.

"Welcome." It yelled as the door slammed shut. "No one's home! Now scram-and don't come back! Gwa ha ha ha!"

"Who's there? I've heard that voice somewhere before..."

"Thank heavens you came too, Ty!" A form of fungi said from around a corner. "Bowser has locked Princess Toadstool and all of us inside the walls. He stole our Power Stars, and is using their magic to create an evil land of monsters in the castle walls and paintings. Mario and his buddies went to retrieve the Stars, but they haven't come back. Last time I saw them, they were heading to the room with the painting of the Bob-ombs. Where are they?! Are they taking a nap somewhere? Now it's up to you, Ty, to find them and retrieve the Stars! We all are depending on you!"

Ty was going to ask how he knew his name, but only nodded and began searching all over the castle. Most of the doors are locked, but finding one open, he peeks inside. Hanging on the wall is the largest painting he has ever seen, and from behind the painting comes the strangest sound that he has ever heard...

"I think I hear someone calling. What secrets does this painting hold?" Without a second thought, he jumps at the painting. As he is drawn into it, another world opens before his very eyes.

**DA DA DA DA DA! Big Bob-omb on the summit! "Lets go!"**

Ty Landed in an area with rocky mountains, grass plains, and explosions. Ty understood the first two but the explosions puzzled him. He looked around and saw red Bombs and decided to talk to one. "Uh excuse me..." He said "But can you tell me whats up?"

"You sir, watch out," said the red bomb. "The meadow has become a battlefield ever since the big Bob-omb got his paws on a Power Star."

"Who's the Big Bob-omb?" Ty asked.

"The Big Bob-omb is the leader of the bob-ombs who started this battle." the red bob-omb replied. "Just a while ago a mustached man wearing a red cap didn't listen and went for the mountain. Come to think of it he hasn't returned... I wonder what happened to him." the red bob-omb said.

"Anything to watch out for?"

"Just the water bombs"

"Thanks bro." He said, running to the top of the mountain. Along the way he saw three small, brown, fuzzy things charging at him. Ty ran and stomped on the first one. The second one charged but kicked him like a soccer ball. The last one had his back turned, so Ty jumped not once, not twice, but three times till he landed on it. He then ran on ahead. Past a bridge he saw a circle chained to a log.. He tried to sneak across but alerted the it. The Thing positioned itself to attack and Ty tried to defend himself, preparing for the pain. The Thing charged but was held back for its chain was one inch to short. "Thank god you are on a chain chompy!" Wanting to rub His captivity in his face, Ty called it a Chain-chomp before walking on.

Crossing the bridge, Ty was now on the black bob-ombs territory. Some bob-ombs guarding the gate saw Ty, lit their fuse, and ran to him. Ty ran, not wanting to watch their Kamikaze attempt. Something wet hit him from behind, knocking him back a bit and destroying the Bob-ombs. He, all wet, got up and knew that was the water bombs he was told about. "YOU EXPLODING BASTARDS!"

Entering a gate, Ty had two choices: "Hmmm... The hill... or the cannonballs... hill!" He said, climbing up a small, but steep hill. Near the top he saw a bob-omb who was firing water bombs. Probably the same one who blasted Ty. Wanting revenge He Shouted at the bob-omb "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BLASTED ME".

"Sorry let me make it up to you with another," the bob-omb said aiming his cannon at Ty.

"I can't see the future but I know what's gonna happen next," Ty said, directing it towards you, the reader.

"I can't believe I get paid to do this," the bob-omb said with a grin. Ty was sent off the cliff and onto the ground.

_ Your gonna pay for that _Ty thought, getting up from the bottom to climb to the top...

-_-_-_-_-One mountain climb later -_-_-_-_-

Ty appeared before the bob-omb with the cannon again. "You again," the bob-omb said blasting another water bomb. Not making the same mistake twice he jumped over it. _Uh oh_ the bob-omb thought _Where did he go?_ Ty kicked the bob-omb into the cannon. It shot the bob-omb to the nearby floating island. Now, with more confidence, Ty went to the top and found the Big bob-omb. The Big Bob-omb was a HUGE bob-omb with a crown and large mustache.

"I'm the Big Bob-omb, baron of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms the world over! How dare you scale my mountain? By what right do you set foot on my imperial mountaintop? You may have eluded my guards, but you'll never escape my grasp... and you'll never take away my Power Star. I hereby challenge you Mario! If you want the star I hold, you must prove yourself in battle. Can you pick me up and hurl me to this royal turf? I think that you cannot!" The Big Bob-omb made a sumo stance preparing for battle.

"Wait," Ty said annoyed "You just wasted TEN minutes of my life saying how great you are, and you TELL ME HOW TO WIN?" . The bob-omb just nodded. "All right, im kicking your ass" Ty stuck out his toung and ran oover to give him a good punch the face, but the bob-omb just picked him up.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, it's quite rude," the bob-omb said as he threw Ty to the other side of the mountain. He started walking towards

Ty at such a slow pace he could make a snail look like a top contender for

coming first in the Great North Run. Ty ran behind him to pick him up. He threw him on the ground, his face red from the weight.

"Lucky shot," the big bob-omb said under his breath as he got back up. Ty threw him two more timesbefore the bob-mob gave up. "Whaaa...Whaaat? Can it be that a pipsqueak like you has defused the the Bob-omb King? You might be fast enough to ground me, but you'll have to pick up the pace if you want to take King Bowser by the tail. Me thinks my troops could learn a lesson from you! Here is your star, as I promised, Mario. If you want to see me again, just select this Star from the menu. For now, farewell." A star popped out of his body, well he exploded in turn. Ty grabbed it in mid-air, did a somersault, and landed on one knee, holding up the peacesign. "Here we go!"


End file.
